Toad (especie)
Para ver información sobre el movimiento, véase Toad (movimiento). Los Toads (''キノピオ Kinopio'' en japonés), también conocidos como Honguitos, son personajes recurrentes en los [[Mario (universo)|juegos de Mario]]. Se tratan de personajes con una cabeza con forma de champiñón y chaleco azul. Descripción Los Toads son un grupo de habitantes de Reino Champiñón, quienes tienen una gorra blanca, a excepción de su rey, quien es una figura importante para el reinado de la Princesa Peach. En sus gorras tienen manchas circulares de colores. Según el color de la camisa que traigan bajo su chaleco, será el color de las manchas de su cabeza. Existe una gran variedad de estos personajes, aunque oficialmente hay muy pocas mujeres Toads, y una destaca entre ellas, haciéndose llamar Toadette. Los Toad son muy pacíficos en realidad y son tan indefensos como Peach, pero no dudarán en defenderla ante los ataques de Bowser, aunque este siempre se salga con la suya. ﻿En Super Smash Bros. Melee Los Toads aparecen en el primer nivel del Modo Aventura. Se pueden ver en la primera fase corriendo por todos lados en el escenario. Uno de ellos está en la plataforma donde el jugador combate contra varios Yoshis, mientras que el otro se encuentra al final de la misma fase. Además aparece con Peach como su ataque especial normal, protegiéndola de ataques disparando esporas a los oponentes. También cuenta con su propio trofeo. Toad en el Modo Aventura SSBM.png|Toad en el primer nivel del modo aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Toad :Toad, el fiel sirviente de la Princesa Peach, hizo gala por primera vez de su fuerza en Super Mario Bros. 2 y demostró ser un piloto ágil y veloz en Super Mario Kart. En el Castillo de Peach, así como a lo largo y ancho del Reino Champiñón, hay muchos Toad y, aunque se parecen mucho, sus naturalezas son muy distintas. Toad, que no es el mejor guardián del mundo, ha de ser rescatado muy a menudo. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Toad :Toad, Peach's longtime servant, first showed off his strength in Super Mario Bros. 2, then proved to be an agile driver in Super Mario Kart. There are many Toads in Peach's castle and across the Mushroom Kingdom, and although they look similar, they have varied natures. Not the best of guards, Toad must often be rescued. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toad vuelve a aparecer como el ataque especial normal de Peach del mismo nombre. Aparece además en el clásico desbloqueable Super Mario Bros. 2 como personaje jugable, pero para usarlo se deben perder las cinco vidas de Peach primero antes que se acabe el tiempo. También aparece como trofeo y en 3 pegatinas. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|100px :Toad :Un sirviente del castillo de Peach, ubicado en el Reino Champiñón, que destila paz por los cuatro costados. La mayoría tiene cabeza blanca cubierta de lunares rojos, pero los hay de todos colores. La velocidad de Toad para arrancar cosas en Super Mario Bros. 2 no conoce rival, lo cual alimenta el rumor de su fuerza sobrehumana... por increíble que parezca. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Inglés :Toad :One of the servants at Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads give off a strong sense of peace. Most feature white heads with red polka dots, but there are other colors as well. Toad's incredible uprooting speed in Super Mario Bros. 2 is unrivaled, adding to the rumor of his superhuman strength... however out of place it might seem. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U El día 12 de septiembre de 2013, se confirmaría que Toad volvería a hacer el movimiento normal de Peach. Varios Toads también aparecen en el escenario Circuito Mario de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U sobre algunas camionetas de Mario Kart TV, quienes graban la carrera que se está desarrollando durante el combate. Un traje y un gorro de Toad aparecen como contenido descargable, siendo el traje exclusivo para el Karateka Mii y el gorro para todos. Peach usando a Toad en Super Smash Bros. (Wii U).jpg|Peach usando a Toad en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Toad en el escenario Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Un Toad en el escenario Circuito Mario de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Consiguir 30 o más trofeos distintos. Español americano right|100px :Toad :Una raza de encantadores champiñones del Reino Champiñón conocidos como toads. Si uno lo piensa, ese nombre es bastante raro. Dicen que en inglés eso significa sapo. Pero ¿por qué? Si el Capitán Toad no puede ni brincar. ¿Qué? ¿Que viene de Toadstool (champiñón)? Bien, creeremos en esa teoría. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10/1986) Español europeo right|100px :Toad :Una simpática tribu del Reino Champiñón. Son muy majos y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar, llegando incluso a recibir ataques que no van dirigidos a ellos, ¡si es que no se puede ser tan simpático! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (05/1987) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' (04/1989) Toad (Pato Raudo) Toad también forma parte de otro trofeo, en el que monta el Pato Raudo, una moto de clase ligera en Mario Kart Wii. Español americano right|100px :Toad (Pato Raudo) :Aunque no parece más que un juguete, el Pato Raudo es una moto de verdad, y acelera muy bien. Además, es tan ligera que da la sensación de que podría flotar en el agua. Sin embargo, esto tiene el inconveniente de que otros karts pueden empujarla fácilmente, así que intenta no llamar la atención cuando la conduzcas. :*''Wii: Mario Kart Wii' (04/2008) Español europeo :Toad (Pato Raudo) :Aunque no parece más que un juguete, el Pato Raudo es una moto de verdad, y acelera que da gusto. Además, es tan ligera que da la sensación de que podría flotar en el agua. Sin embargo, esto tiene el inconveniente de que otros karts pueden empujarla fácilmente, así que intenta no llamar la atención cuando la conduzcas. :*''Wii: Mario Kart Wii' (04/2008) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Especies Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario